


Neo Coffee Technology

by Boy_Front



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Longtime crush, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_Front/pseuds/Boy_Front
Summary: Sicheng has been coming to the same coffee shop since freshmen year. It wasn’t because the coffee there was any better than anywhere else but it was because of a certain somebody behind the counter.





	Neo Coffee Technology

**Author's Note:**

> A short, cute, and fluffy AU for Yuwin shipperes
> 
> (Crossposted on AFF)

Sicheng has been coming to the same coffee shop since freshmen year. It wasn’t because the coffee there was any better than anywhere else but it was because of a certain somebody behind the counter.

Sicheng had a not so little crush on the main barista, Yuta Nakamoto. He’s had a crush on the boy since freshmen year of college year, they’ve even had the same classes together since freshmen year.

Junior year was getting ready to start soon and Sicheng was still hopelessly in love with the boy. But despite all of this the only words Sciheng only spoke was his coffee order.

One day when Sicheng came in he saw a help wanted sign on the counter.

“Excuse me?”

A boy with pink hair turned his head to look at Sicheng.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“Yeah, I wanted to see about applying for the job.”

“Oh sure just fill the application and I’ll look it over since I’m the manager.”

“Ok thanks”

Sicheng took the application and after a couple of minutes he had it filled out. He walked back up to the counter to turn it in but the boy with pink was gone and in his place was the Takoyaki Prince that made Sicheng breathless, wordless, and as red as a tomato.

“Hello” Yuta said.

Sicheng was snapped out of his trance when Yuta spoke.

“Oh hey umm I just came up here to turn in my application.”

“Oh sure Sicheng”

“Y-You know my name?”

“Well yeah of course, we’ve had class with each other since freshmen year of college.”

“O-Oh yeah right”

Yuta chuckled at this and took the application from Sicheng. Yuta’s laugh was probably Sicheng favorite sound now.

“I’ll go get my manager.”

Yuta left and after awhile came back with the boy with pink hair.

“Ok so since you’re the only one who filled out the application and you’re qualified for the position you’re hired. You’re officially an employee of Neo Coffee Technology.

“Oh my god thank you so much.”

“Since tomorrow is Saturday can you come in tomorrow at 7 AM for training?”

“Oh yeah sure Mr.?”

“Lee Taeyong, but just call me Taeyong. Mr. makes me sound old.”

“Ok, again thank you so much.”

“Your welcome. I have to get to my office bye now.”

The pink haired boy walked off and left Yuta and Sicheng alone.

“So I guess welcome to the family.” They both chuckled at his words.

“Thanks, so who else works here?”

“Me, you, Taeyong, Johnny Seo, and his boyfriend Ten, his name really isn’t Ten his real name is just to long to say.”

They again both laughed but Yuta stopped and looked at Sicheng.

“You have a beautiful laugh Sicheng.” Yuta said seriously.

“O-Oh thank you.” Sicheng blushed at Yuta’s words.

“U-Um I better get going.”

“Ok, bye cutie.” Yuta said winking at the boy.

Sicheng blushed again and walked out of the coffee shop.

  
\- The Next Day -

Sicheng arrived an hour early before his training began. Sicheng was always a prompt person. Plus it wouldn’t hurt his standing with Taeyong if he was there before anyone else.

An hour passed before someone showed up to unlock the shop.

“Hey Sicheng.”

Sicheng wanted to run away right then and there. It was Yuta. The boy who made it hard to even focus on the simplest of tasks.

“Hey Yuta.”

“You ready for your training?”

“Wait you’re training me? I thought Taeyong would be because he’s the manager?”

“Well he got sick last night so he asked me to do it. Am I not good enough?”

“Wh-what no I was just confused bec-“

Yuta started to laugh.

“Relax Sicheng I was joking. I figured it help getting rid of some of the nervous you might be feeling.”

“Oh.”

Yuta unlocked the door and then went in.

“Ok so let’s get you an apron and a white shirt.”

Yuta went to the back and grabbed an apron that would fit Sicheng.

When Yuta came back out Sicheng was standing there waiting for him.

“Ok so Taeyong ordered your name tag and a couple white shirts for you yesterday so those should be in soon so until then you can wear one of mine.”

Yuta threw a him and white shirt.

“I’ll be right back.”

“The bathroom is out of order right now. Our plumping is messed up. You can change out here.”

“Out here?” Sicheng gulped.

“Don’t worry I won’t look.”

Yuta turned around and Sicheng began to change. He never thought he would have to change his shirt in front of his crush. But then again he didn’t think he would working with him either. Life is full of surprises.

Once that was done Yuta walked up to him and put the apron on him. What Yuta did next made Sicheng weak in his knees, he grabbed Sicheng by the waist and turned him around to tie the apron.

Sicheng was a blushing mess and the day hadn’t even started yet. Once he was done he went behind the counter.  
  
“Ok so we open at 8 and we need to get everything on and started. Saturday is our slow day so we won’t have that many costumers which is great because that means I can try you faster and better. It’ll basically be me and you all day.”

“Great.” Sicheng said with a smile but in a worried tone.

He has to spend hours with the same man who makes him weak in his knees just by one stare.

Surprisingly the day went by easy and pretty fast. Only tripped once becuase of Yuta. Luckily the coffee he was carrying was iced and it didn’t land in anyone except him.

Once the day was done the boys were behind the counter cleaning up.

“You did great today.”

“Thanks although I’m sorry about your shirt.”

“Don’t worry about it. Think of it as a welcoming gift.”

“Wow such a great gift.” Sicheng said sarcastically.

Both boys laughed.

Once they were done cleaning they changed their clothes, without looking of course, and were getting ready to leave.

“So Sicheng do you have any last minute questions or anything?”

“Are you single?” Sicheng said under his breath.

“Yeah I am actually.”

Sicheng eyes widened at what he heard. He didn’t mean for Yuta to hear him. Yuta was looking at the boy with an amusing smirk on his face.

Sicheng blushed, he was so embarrassed.

“I-I didn’t mean for you to hear that oh my god. Just forgot I said that please.

“Sicheng, it’s ok. To be honest I was wondering the same thing about you.”

“W-What?”

“Yeah I mean surly someone as beautiful as you must have someone.”

Sicheng blushed at the Japanese boy’s words.

“I don’t I umm actually have had a crush on you since freshmen year but I was always so nervous you wouldn’t like me I kept it to myself.”

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah, in fact I was too nervous to even talk to you that’s why the only reason I even talked to you was to order coffee.”

“Well I’ve actually had a crush on you since freshmen year as well, that’s why I hardly ever talked to you.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes, I think you’re absolutely amazing and beautiful Sicheng and if you let me I’d like to make you mine.”

“I would like that, I’d like that a lot.”

“Great, how about tomorrow we go out on our first official date?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Sicheng walked up to Yuta and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sicheng said with a smile while Yuta put his hand up to the cheek that he kissed.

Sicheng smiled at the boy once more before walking out of the coffee shop and walking to his car.

Yuta smiled from ear to ear before he started dancing around the coffee shop like an idiot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
